Mori Bloodline
The Mori Bloodline is the line of those who have the blood of Honora Mori, the first chosen of Adradia, The Swan Goddess. This line commonly supplies Adradia's Ambassadors, and is found in the Arian Tribe in southern Adradia. They were the ruling family of Adradia, but gave up power to the Abano Bloodline after an assassination. Members Honora Mori Honora was the original ambassador of Adradia, along with it's first empress. She was known as a wise and fair ruler, seen by their goddess almost as a daughter. She was from a traveling caravan originating from the land known now as The Fulger Empire. It was ambushed by bandits and she was the only survivor. Honora managed to nearly drown herself in the Lake of Corida, and Adradia saved her. As a mortal, Adraida herself nearly drowned as well, andwas raised to godhood by Fulger, The Triple Wolf Goddess. Honora began an empire on the shores of the very same lake, named after the goddess. Antal Mori Antal was the son of Honora, and the second emperor of Adradia. He was a well-practiced rider, a powerful fighter, and a kind heart. The young prince spent his life attempting to live up to his mother's legacy. He was a strong, respected leader and his death was greatly mourned. Caelia Mori Caelia was an Adradian princess, first in line for the throne when The Fulger Empire was being founded, three years older than her younger brother Livius. She was known to be very beautiful and clever, though she was called unusual because of her lighter hair and pale skin. Some say that her name is well chosen for her kind nature, Caelia being Latin for "heaven". Livius Mori Livius was second in line for Adradia's throne, behind his sister Caelia, older than him by three years. He married Miruna Dalca of Fulger, falling in love when she came as an ambassador to the other countries. When Miruna received a letter from her father that she was engaged to the son of a Fulgerian general, she ran. He spent months trying to find her, finally discovering her in one of the tribes and convincing her to come back with him. Eventually, Miruna and Livius were married, after Miruna told Dragomir that either he let her marry Livus, or she would never speak to him again. The pair eventually had a daughter, Avis. Avis Mori Avis is the daughter of Livius and Miruna, born as a princess of Adradia. She inherited her mother's blond hair, beauty, and sweet nature, along with her father's strength of mind and determination. Livius named her Avis, meaning "like a bird", because she was so light the first time he held her. She was seen as a treasure of her country and loved by the people, particularly the young children. Avis was also a chosen of Adradia, after undergoing her Trial of Water. Uriah Amador Uriah is a member of the Arian Tribe, a hunter and scholar. He is well-respected by his tribe mates, known for intelligence and good-humor. As a young boy he traveled to the shore in The Fulger Empire, making him one of the few Adradians to visit the coast in several centuries. He is the grandfather of Vatura Amador, and noted to resemble Dragomir Dalca. Vatura Amador Vatura is the youngest member of the Mori Bloodline, as well as Adradia's current Ambassador. She was born in the Arian Tribe and moved to the palace when she was 13. At fifteen years of age, Vatura took third place in The Horse Chase Ceremonial, and has continued to place every year since. She is known for her dedication to her country and her loyalty to her causes, and goes out of her way to uphold its honor. Vatura is Adradia's chosen and gained power over water after Trials of Fate. Trivia *The Mori Bloodline was created and developed by Fictionpress author Celtic Gold. *Mori is a Japanese surname for "Forest". *The Mori Bloodline is linked to the Dalca Bloodline, by Dragomir Dalca's daughter Miruna Dalca. Known Members of the Mori Line File:Honora.jpg|Honora Mori File:Antal_Mori.jpg|Antal Mori File:Caelia_Mori.jpg|Caelia Mori File:Livius_Mori.jpg|Livius Mori File:Avis_Mori.jpg|Avis Mori File:Reyna_Mori.jpg|Reyna Mori File:Radley_Mori.jpg|Radley Mori File:Fallon_Mori.jpg|Fallon Mori File:Uriah_Amador.jpg|Uriah Amador File:Vatura.jpg|Vatura Amador Category:Bloodlines Category:Mori Bloodline